User talk:Chapp22
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chapp22 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cheese Lord (Talk) 00:46, August 11, 2012 Cheese Lord (talk) 02:33, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Cheese Lord (talk) 02:35, August 11, 2012 (UTC) -- Evra the Kid (talk) 03:23, August 11, 2012 (UTC) -- Evra the Kid (talk) 01:21, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Dear "Chapp" I'm the one who made your spam into a real story, you can thank me for making sure you didn't get banned. I did this out of mercy, and I really think that you should be permanently banned, but oh well. I ask that you credit me for the story. If you don't wish to do this, just change it back to the way it was before I interuppted, perhaps so you can be noticed as an awesome troll. Whatever you choose, I won't knock you either way. Honestly, I hope you do change the story back, and I'm definitely not saying that because I really want you to leave it the way it is. Good day, enjoy your life. Dburch111 (talk) 01:52, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Dburch111 Re: I suppose I can apologize for calling you a troll, I just saw all of the times you've been banned. You can give me credit at the top of the page in anothe catagory. Just tell that I fixed most of your story. I understand you were trying to create that sensation, but it just wasn't working. Oh the (Habitat for) Humanity! 02:39, October 30, 2012 (UTC)